Satisfaction
by TeamAquaSuicune
Summary: When a blood-craving Walter discovers a new way to feed, it turns into something else.  When an idiot cannot draw smut, she writes it instead.


It had been nearly a week since he had eaten anything.

Not a single mortal had stepped foot into Walter's domain, let alone the forest. His hunger, his boredom as well, had made him rather irritable and snappish. Hadn't the sun been shining outside his forest, he would go out on a hunt, but as for now, he merely wandered around the castle hoping to find a little something to snack on.

He entered the theatre not too long ago, simply strolling for either food or entertainment. At this rate, he was willing to devour the first thing on sight; if they were not skeletons or ghosts, that is. His strides grew faster, he cursed under his breath.

Something suddenly caught his attention, and he came to a complete stop. He inhaled, and he could smell it; the presence of blood. The strong scent wafted into his senses, and it drove him instantly mad to find it. He dashed around the countless corners, his nose leading him to the theatre stage. Something wasn't right though...

The only thing he saw was the succubus.

Walter was more than confused. The scent of blood was strong, but there was no sight of it. His confusion caught the attention of the vixen on the stage floor; "Is everything alright, my lord?" She began to approach him, the smell grew even stronger. While he could identify it as blood, it was different, like a different flavor of sorts.

"... Have you approached any intruders?" he asked, trying to pinpoint the location of the blood.

She spoke up sheepishly, "No, not at all, Master Bernhard.. Why do you ask?"

He paused for a minute, he stared at her sternly "That smell... It's coming from you!" He then growled at the young woman before him, "You! What are you hiding from me?"

She stammered, now being the one confused, "Wh- what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't play me for a fool! I smell the blood on you, now what are you hiding?"

There was a sudden pause; her face grew red, as she clamped her legs together. The confusion was passed back to Walter. She then stammered, hiding her face, "E-excuse me..." and she dashed off without another word.

"... I-I see now." He murmured to himself as it struck his mind:

Menstruation.

While he was a very collected man, he seemed rather flustered and scattered; feasting on her had come across his mind. The idea was rather... satisfying; even moreso, arousing. He shook his head feverishly, forcing the idea to escape from his mind. He was pretty sure she would refuse, and he was in no mood to fight about it. Thing was, it was going nowhere.

Ever since the idea had crossed his mind, his behaviors grew more and more scattered, forgetting simple things, like where he left traps and such. His stomach not only ached for food now, but it twisted at the perversity that sat in his mind, which felt like it would not leave any time soon. He could at this rate only hope he would not meet up with her again, perhaps that would leave his mind at rest.

He continued his scrounging for food elsewhere. To his dismay, nothing. All this giant space, but not a single drop of blood to feast on.

...

Speak of the devil, the ungodly scent of the forbidden fruits.

Walter stumbled a bit, his mind growing blurry. His mind said no, but his body was aching at this rate. Again, he let his nose take control of his direction.

Within a couple of minutes, he found himself in the bathhouse, being in the same room as the Succubus once more, ready to cleanse herself. He could spot the bloodstains over her inner thighs. Her face grew red.

She stammered before her master, "F-forgive me, my lord, for running away earlier."

It took him a while to take his attention off the blood and back to reality. He straightened his pose, clearing his throat. "Do not fret about it, my lady." He drew closer to her; he felt as if his body had complete control over his mind. She nodded, then proceeding to make her way towards the water. She paused when his mammoth hands grabbed her dainty hands. "... A-allow me." He couldn't believe what had just came out of his mouth. Both their face took in a deeper shade of red

His stomach growled, revealing everything. Walter just closed his eyes, his arms grew limp, dumbfounded over the whole incident. "... Look- ...I-..." he rambled aimlessly. He couldn't comprehend his frizzled behavior; a well composed king such as himself degraded to this.

A small smile revealed itself behind all her embarrassment, as she proceeded to remove her leather panties. His blood began to course as she embraced his lofty shoulders, pressing her lips firmly against his. The succubus opened her mouth for more access to Walter as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled out, then making his way downwards. He grew more and more tense as he drew closer and closer to the blood below her stomach. He then positioned her against the cold floor, but she could care less right now. She could feel the arousal growing between them; she began to throb for attention, resting her legs on top of wings of her master's breastplate.

Each had their own reaction when his tongue made the first stroke against her bloodied thighs. She tasted so exquisite, at the very first taste; he shivered in pleasure.

The succubus let out a moan, her hands traveling up her own body, feeling herself; her breathing grew heavier while he made his way to her bloody origins. She gasped when he began to taste the softness between her legs.

Walter has bitten and drained many maidens of their blood, but usually never had the moment to spare to drain them anywhere but their neck. He wished he had experimented with this area sooner, the blood had such a unique taste to it; might be a new game to play around with when he finished this up. He traced the folds of her flesh, lapping the blood away.

She squirmed in pleasure, her wriggling hips implored him to explore deeper. Her hips were suddenly steadied by his leather coated hands, keeping her in position. "A-ah...!" The young vixen whined when his tongue had fulfilled her pleas, entering her warm depths. She shivered as his tongue brushed against her soaking, sensitive walls. She tightened around his tongue, trying to hold herself for a little longer.

Walter hummed in pleasure, feasting on the blood inside her. As he retracted a little bit to scan for any blood he missed, the succubus clutched to his fiery red locks, pleading for him to go on. It was wise to probably leave the forgotten spots for later. He dove deeper inside her, letting out a couple of moans here, some sucking noises there. He spread her legs even further to gain more access.

The succubus arched her back violently when he had reached a certain spot inside her, her voice sang in her utmost pleasure. This had caused her to release a another flow of blood. "M-my lord...!" she whimpered, her talons kneading into scalp.

The reactions had told Walter to continue what he was doing, the blood was so much sweeter, much more erotic tasting than when he had first started. He stroked the rough spot inside her, thrusting and darting at it, drinking her luscious fluids.

She trembled, knowing she would not be able to control herself any longer. She thrusted her hips furiously, forcing him to strike her harder and faster. Without further ado, the succubus released herself; her frame jerked violently, her back completely arched, she let out an voluptuous shriek. She dropped back onto the floor. Her fists loosened from his locks and collapsed on the floor. Her breasts heaved up and down, exhausted.

Walter took his time, tasting the new nectar she discharged. He had not tasted anything this heavenly before, letting the blood mix flavors with her other juices. He let out a few more suckling sounds, collecting whatever of her contents he could. He pulled out of her once he had finished draining her interiors dry. He felt rather satisfied at the moment, pulling his whore to his chest; his amber eyes pierced into hers.

He stole another kiss; she could taste her own fluids as she pressed her tongue against his. She felt his warm, hard member throb underneath his tights when she brushed her thigh against it. She took one of his fingers to her mouth, lightly sucking at the tip; its leather taste was strong against her tongue. Now pushing him down onto the floor, she rested herself between his legs. "...Shall I...?"

Her dainty hands slid down the vampire king's bulky breast plate, snagging the strings holding the front of his tights together. The strings loosened up, exposing the evidence of her master's arousal. For a man of 42 physical years, he was rather... bountiful. Her slender fingers coiled around it, keeping it steady for what was next to come. She felt him shiver when her hot breath beat against his throbbing manhood. She teased him at first, brushing her lips lightly against the tip, her fingers tightening around the shaft, proceeding to a couple slow and steady strokes.

Walter jolted in a pleasing manner when her tongue made the first glide across the tip. He felt himself lose more and more control over himself; she continued to please his member, kissing and sucking it vigorously. His fingers clawed and scrapped at the cold tile under him, his breath grew ragged and uneven, his eyes rolled, half-lidded.

The demon whore wrapped her blood red lips around the head. She moaned, giving his shaft another stroke, her tongue admiring his head; some of the salty seed began to release into her mouth. She moaned as her mouth begged him to expel more of his juices, her tongue dancing, her hands worshipped him in any way that came to mind. She began to take him even deeper into her mouth, now giving her attention to the shaft. Her tongue circled the groin and stroked his underside; she could feel his length tense up in arousal.

The dark lord bucked his hips, she allowed his organ to roam deeper into her mouth. Her head and hands began to move with his hips, their beat untamed and vicious. Her masters breathing and trembling muscles signaled the lady that he was nearly driven off his edge. Steadying herself with her hands over his well-built hips, she dipped her head downwards and took the entire erection into her mouth. The fact that she had not even gagged told Walter she was rather experienced during these delightful little games, if he hadn't figured earlier. I suppose centuries of living under the eternal darkness had taught her well. She tightened her throat around him, her nails dug into his pale skin, demanding him to release.

Unable to retain himself any longer, Walter hissed loudly, exploding into ecstasy.

The vixen shuddered a bit. Her throat flexed and tensed, swallowing the milky contents shot in her mouth. While she took in the mass amount, a couple dribbles escaped her mouth. The vampire sat up, looking down at the succubus between his legs. His clothes reeked of sweat and sex. The two took their time catching their breath before one of them spoke up.

"You might want to clean yourself off, my lady." the vampire lord teased when he noted the mess he made.

"The same could be said to you." The succubus added, noting the mess as well.

The vampire scoffed sarcastically at the sassy remark. "So... I believe I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow then?"

"W-wait, you aren't considering..."

Walter responded with a wicked grin on his face. She was then aware what she'd be doing for the next couple days...


End file.
